


Location

by abominablewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, House Party, Love, M/M, Romance, music inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abominablewolf/pseuds/abominablewolf
Summary: Derek and Stiles are at the same house party, and Derek finally gives in.





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Khalid's "Location"  
> \------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------  
> Send me your location  
> Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause  
> I just need the time and place to come through  
> (A place to come through)  
> Send me your location  
> Let's ride the vibrations  
> I don't need nothin' else but you (I don't need nothin' else but)  
> At times I wonder why I fool with you  
> But this is new to me, this is new to you  
> Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you  
> Gather my attention it was all for you, so don't  
> Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged  
> To understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it  
> So won't you send me, your location  
> Let's focus on communicatin' 'cause  
> I just need the time and place to come through  
> Send me your location  
> Let's ride the vibrations  
> I don't need nothing else but you (I don't need nothin' else)
> 
> \------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------

The music was thrumming around us. Every beat seemed to be making the blood flow through my veins. It seems as if all those weeks of tension had led to us standing here in this dimly lit room. Together. Just within each other's reach. 

Everything had led us to this moment. The whole universe had conspired to finally bring us together. The party surrounding us dissolved into the dark background. I could only see you. You and your eyes. The only thing that existed in this moment were those eyes and the way they looked at me. Those same eyes that made my soul come alive. Whenever you looked at me with those whiskey brown eyes, it was as if being seen for the first time. I wanted to turn away from them and hide, not feeling worthy of their gaze but instead I inched closer. 

As the words of the song wrapped themselves around our bodies and the lights gleamed off our skin, the space between us grew smaller. Being in this space as the music willed our bodies closer, it was like being enchanted. It was a spell I didn’t want to break. All the bullshit excuses for us not being together were nonexistent. Time seemed to slow down and existence itself seemed to melt away. Only your eyes tethered me to earth. 

Your hand reached for my face as we stood mere inches apart. The music seemed to will our movements. My breath caught in my throat as I waited. My whole being willing for you to make that first contact. Your lips were parted breathing in short shallow breaths, but your eyes stayed on me. As your fingers came ever closer, I felt the crackle of electricity as my cells sung at being so close to you finally. My skin almost burned where your fingers finally made contact. 

I leaned forward grateful to exist only within your gaze and felt the burst of fireworks within me as your lips touched mine. 


End file.
